


Ficlet Friday Ask: Sheriarty Mafia!Jim Misses Kisses

by LegoLock



Series: Ficlet Friday [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, incarceration, lonely, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: "Hey for the kiss meme can you do Mob boss Moriarty x Sherlock please with number 1818. Kisses because I missed you and you really shouldn’t stay away so long"





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Sheriarty Mafia!Jim Misses Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For askpeachrosino

 

Sherlock heard the front door easing open. It was bitterly early in the morning, and he really should have been in bed, but James was coming home.

James Moriarty was the napoleon of crime. A mobster. A mafia boss. He was usually above the law…or at least a step ahead of them, but occasionally, they had ground to bring him in.

Usually never went anywhere, but they still brought him in.

This was a rare time when James hadn’t been quite careful enough and the result? 90 days in prison. Not even for anything mob related.

He’d done his time, of course, but he’d left his husband all alone for 90 days and nights. Sherlock hadn’t even known James was arrested until Moran came to tell him.

Needless to say, Sherlock had started out cross with his husband, but now…now he was just glad to see him home. He’d lost a bit of weight and there were bags under his eyes, but he was there in one piece when Sherlock came around the corner.

James stopped inside the door, “Sorry, love, Moran said you were sleeping…”

Sherlock crossed the threshold, wrapping long arms around his husband and pressing a kiss to his chapped lips. James curled his fingers into Sherlock’s hair, not at all objecting the needing, wanting, happy greeting.

Sherlock held it. He didn’t want to let the man go. “Don’t you ever…”

“I won’t.”

“If you ever leave me like that again…”

“I won’t.”

Sherlock pecked soft kisses between his mumbled threats, James just smiled softly and met each one. He’d been missed, clearly, and he knew exactly how much. And…he knew exactly how much time he was going to be working from home…at least for a while.

James hummed as he pressed a few kisses to Sherlock’s cheeks. “I didn’t mean to…”

“You shouldn’t.” Sherlock mumbled as he kissed James once more, “You already spend enough time away from me as it is.”

James nodded. Working from home for a long while, then…


End file.
